fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Star🌟
'Disney's' Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2''' :'''Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''is an official TV sequel of the first ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure '' TV series . This takes place prior to the original Star Twinkle Precure anime after the later episodes . This is an official sequel that will hopefully become an anime soon. The 80s animation style will be designed by me with possible assistance from A.I.C. and Tatsunoko . The episodes and the artwork designs are also some by me . this sequel will probably be the first ''Disney's Pretty Cure '' TV series ever to have a possible English dub by using their original names and original music �� . Harmony Gold, U.S.A ., Inc. Via ADV Films and Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment will have both the English and the original Japanese version with the option of English subtitles . The setting of ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! '' takes place in the not-to-distant future on Planet Earth in the mid-1980s after we won the Intergalactic War -but the Cold War is still going on , so that means that this show also takes place the President Reagan era . They also protect him, Nancy and his staff at the Knights of Athena and Hestia 's family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . The numbers of TV Episodes so far is 479 . Making it to be officially the 23rd anime in the ''Disney's Pretty Cure ''franchise . Like the first anime, this sequel also deals with diversity, space , astrology , true world peace and etc. Cast : Supporting Characters : Star Princesses (スタープリンセス) # # Disclaimers: I do not own any Pretty Cure characters or Disney princesses or their allies . Neither any of their favorite songs of movies . : A New Beginning. For the Knights of The Zodiac of the Goddess Athena and Hestia Begins! There Are Many. Brand New Adventures to Begin at our New Home in Tokyo ! 'Synopsis & My Official Design Concepts' After defeating the Orphiuchus Star Princess and brining both her and other planets back to normal , the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia are now back home living at their family residence known as the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . But when evil starts cooking up trouble once again, that's when things get ugly . First, Zeon Federation leader Batou tries to steal the Star Color Princess end but ultimately fails thanks to the arrival of Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White, Andromeda saint Kunishima Shun and Bidan Yuni/Cure Cosmo who successfully stopped him in his tracks . Afree when the rest of the evil Zeon Federation members angerliy knew that Batou had unsuccessfully tried to get the Star Color Princess pens a part of their failure, the female leader sents in one of her henchmen to take them out as a very horrible terroristic act of retaliation . After getting a hold of the warning in time from Fuwa , White, Shun & Cosmo finally get into their Gundams in the nick of time , but when Batou tries to activate a death trap, our eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia almost got themselves trapped by Batou's Dark Saturn dimensional ball he got from the Orphiuchus Star princess , this traps of his also completely fails when three more eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia arrive to quickly finish him off . Thanks to the help of Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star , Her adoptive sister Hoshina-Mackenzie Christina/Cure Winter/Cure Snowflake & Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black also got into their Gundams and pulling off their ultimate attacks-making their mission a huge success . This anime actually opens with this mission in Mumbai, India (before that stupid stunt that the Healin'Good Pretty Cure did when they went back there again - and had gotten them kidnapped .) Then it moves towards the future on March 4,1983-known as a very important day-the Coming of True Peace Festival . This anime also takes place during the President Reagan era and the start of his second Presidential term . Also, we must keep in mind that it also takes place during the last decade of the Cold War and this anime sends many positive messages . it also very groundbreaking due to the fact that it set in the very futuristic planet Earth during the mid-1980s at this time but more new characters are slowly coming out of development and I am the one who made the official Cure designs and Their powers and Gundams . Their hairstyles and outfits were also designed by me as well . If anyone can give a good word to Toei, please do so . Music is also very important however, when Yuni of course buys a new record player and is seen listening to a song sung by the Pointer Sisters . Technology is also very important, due to the high demand of hi-fi VCRs,Betas, Laserdisc and VHS tapes . There will also be flashbacks of footage from the First series 'Merchandise' 'Theatrical Features ' 'Characters ' 'Villains' 'Famous & Popular Locations All Over Planet Earth ��!' 'Positive Life Lessons ' 'List of Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ' 'Trivia ' 'Website Design' 'Differences Beteen my Manga and My Color Artwork Versions ' Category:Sequels Category:Fan Series